Ninja
by noobwriter007
Summary: Infinite possibilities... A/N: Still working on the summary
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to its original author and those who bought rights of it.

Ninja

Prologue:

"Naruto, why so quiet today— something wrong with the ramen?, Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of a well established ramen stand asked with concern clearly laced in his tone of voice, the now named Naruto. Naruto, by first observation you can say that he's someone that likes to observe intensely. Question something that he has no prior knowledge of and rarely forgets what he learns. Clothe in a rather fancy cyan three quarter hooded cape with a swirl of sorts embroidered on both sleeves, forest green pants that just barely touch his ankles and a pair of fine crafted boots with the laces wired into intricated patterns that's rather intriguing.

Looking up from his untouched bowl of ramen, seeking the eyes that belonged to the voice of the man that it belongs to, "Old man Teuchi. There's nothing wrong with the ramen. I'm simply just dissecting the bowl with my eyes, that's all", he finished with a firm tone whilst stirring the contents of the bowl. Teuchi sniggering at the boy's antics. "Hmmm, still trying to figure out what's all in there? My, but you sure are persistent. Just enjoy it while its still hot, my boy.", he said while smiling down towards the boy.

"Ya'know, old man Teuchi. I know every last bit of detail of the contents of my bowl, but I'm trying to figure out what I can add to make it even more awesome, you see?", Naruto responded startling the owner a bit. "Besides that... I recently started at the academy, the ninja one and I think that the people there don't like me that much. That's okay and all, cause I'm not there to please any one at all.", he continued calmly. "That's the spirit, Naruto. Don't let anyone get you down. I know you'll be a splendid student. Remember that with hard work and steady determination you can achieve anything that you so desires. And whenever you do great I'll give ya an extra large bowl of your favourite ramen! What do you say, kid— we have a deal?", Teuchi asked whilst wiping his hands on his apron and stretching out an open hand towards the blonde.

Done eating, he stood up and took Teuchi's hand initiating the shake. Grinning at the old man he said, "You have yourself a deal, old man. See ya around!" Walking out of the ramen stand he noticed a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes with an older looking man that shares a few striking resemblances with the younger female blonde.

"Ino and her dad", he thought. Capturing her gaze while she tried stealing a glance at him. Eyes locked in a brief second— river meets ocean. Ino's breath caught in her chest. She didn't know how long she'd been holding it until she stumbled slightly just to bring her back to reality. "Are you alright, Ino. You seemed a bit lost there for a moment?", she heard the older man next to her asked. Without replying she turned to where the blonde boy from her class were standing just to notice that he was already gone.

Looking up to the man and grabbing his hand, "Oh, it was nothing, Daddy." Her now identified dad just shrugged and continued their stroll. "What was that", Ino thought with a little frown on her forehead.

Ino were so startled by the moment that she didn't even noticed Naruto had just moved a couple of yards out of her field of vision to observe her better. "Ino Yamanaka, she's in my class. Likes to talk to her friend with the cherry blossom coloured hair, have a prestigious clan at her backing and heir of said clan. Curious girl, can be bossy at times. What a waste of time...", Naruto thought to himself, weaving through the crowd on his way to his own little apartment.

That night Ino found herself restless. She tried to process what happened earlier that day, but couldn't. It just kept on bugging her. On her bed she was laying in her sleep attire, rolling onto her side she looked at the empty glass that was filled earlier with distilled water. Deciding that she was thirsty after the whole tossing and turning she climbed out of bed. Picking up the glass with her one hand while scratching her hair out of frustration with the other, she opened her door and headed towards the kitchen.

She opened the fridge, reaching for the bottle— halting in her manoeuvre, she saw that same blue eyes in the reflection of the blue water bottle. Blue met blue, river met ocean. Her grasp on the glass lost its intensity, the glass falling to the ground and shattering into pieces of various shapes and sizes. "Ino, dear. Is everything alright in there?", she heard the voice of her father coming from his study room. "Everything's fine, daddy. Wet hands plus glass equals a slippery mess, that's all. Already cleaning up. No need to worry!", she called quickly to cover up her embarrassment.

Quickly cleaning up the broken glass from the kitchen floor, she emptied the dust pan into the dust bin. Deciding that a glass of milk will do her good, she grabbed another glass from the cupboard and poured her self a glass of fat free milk. Done with that she headed to her room, putting the glass on her nightstand and crashed down on her bed. "What the hell is wrong with me. Can't keep that darn image of his eyes out of my head! Argh, it's so freakin' frustrating!", She thought while covering her face with her hands.

Tired of her thoughts she sat up straight on the tip of her bed clutching the comforter with her hands and legs crossed while staring at the floor. Reflecting on the events that transpired at the academy earlier that day. "He entered the class like any other student, walking with such confidence that you can easily mistaken him for one of those kids which were sprouted from nobility. That was not the case cause I'm sure that Sakura and I heard some of the students in the back row said that they saw him at the orphanage some time ago. By judging from his taste in clothes it looked like he was well taken care of and didn't belong to an orphanage. Was he adopted or something. Could be, but I'm sure that no one was waiting for him at the end of school. Nobody in class seemed to be liking him, but that didn't bother him at all.", she thought to herself.

"He introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki. So calm as if he was used to doing this all the time. After that I saw him at lunch break relaxing under a tree while eating a cup of instant ramen, followed by an apple and dranked something out of a bottle. Nothing out of the ordinary there I guess. And yet he caught me totally off guard by simply staring at me... Oh, man what's up with little old me. Guess, just have to wait until tomorrow.", she thought.

Picking up her glass of milk, drinking slowly whilst savouring the freshness of it and preparing her once more to go sleep. Emptying her glass, placing it back on the nightstand, letting out a huge yawn, she finally realised how tired she were. Little did she know that she will have to wait several years to ask him the questions that was plaguing her mind that evening.

Entering his apartment he went straight to his closet where he removed his sleeping attire. On his way to the shower he looked at his apartment. "Clean and organised just like I left you, hehehe.", he laughed at himself. "Time to hit the shower, oh yeah! Gotta see if I missed something important today.", he said turning the shower knobs, waiting for the water to reach perfect temperature for his skin. "Mmm, just need about five minutes to sort this out.", he thought stepping under the shower heads. Immediately after closing his eyes, he could envision everything he saw that day by simply recalling it in his mind.

While shifting through his collective memories of the day he noticed that the heirs of all the prominent clans were present in his class. "For a bunch of clan heirs they sure are ignorant and unmotivated, can you believe that!", he thought to himself."Maybe they'll grow into there roles as time progresses. After all, the welfare of their fellow clansmen will depend on them. And ya'know, time has the ability to instill a sense of maturity on your arse if nothing else will, hehehe.", he snickered. Feeling to water beginning to drop in temperature he let his thoughts fade to the here and now.

Turning the knobs of the shower the water slowly came to a halt in their downwards pour and etching closer to the wall the shower head is mounted to. Grabbing a towel from its rail, first rubbing his hair into a spiky mess and then folding it around his lower body, he then proceeded to dry himself. He got dressed and went to his kitchen slash living room area. Deciding that a cup of herbal tea with honey will do him good he started to make him some.

With a cup of hot tea in his hands, taking in the sweet aroma of the contents of his cup, he decides to go out on the veranda and watch the night sky. "To think I've read thousands of books with a variety of topics and I still can't seem to shake the feeling that my knowledge is still not enough. I have learned skills from many crafts, designed my entire wardrobe, study human behaviour— emotions and yet I can't get a grasp on my own feelings. I wonder what I was crafted from, the genetics from my parents, great grand parents or am I a being the transcendent from another universe? I wonder...", he thought with a sigh.

Finished with his tea he headed back into his apartment, placed the cup in the sink and look to his clock near the window in the kitchen. "Almost half past nine. Maybe a book will put my mind to ease. Need something about the clan that girl, Ino Yamanaka, originates from.", wondering to himself why he would think about something so trivial to him, but still kept searching for the book on history of every major clan in the elemental nations.

A vivid picture of her eyes sprang into his mind, "Those eyes, they were so full of different kind of emotion. Is that what life is— a spectrum of emotions..."

That night Naruto read all he could about the Yamanka and others too until sleep overtook him in his journey of seeking knowledge. Trying to satisfy his thirst of knowing more, but we all know that sometimes even that even a basic math calculation, like one plus one equals two, isn't always true in a world filled with ninja.

A/N: I know that this was very short, but this is just a prologue of sorts and this is my first story. Be sincere and keep in mind that English isn't may native language. Please tell me your thoughts on it, even if its to flame. I don't mind.

See you guys in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to its original author and those who bought rights of it.

Author's Note:

Okay, this chapter is out there now. So tell me should I continue or just kill it right here and now. Didn't proofread it. So there's bound to be mistakes.

Ninja

Chapter 1

Waking up to the sound of his alarm Naruto dragged himself out of bed to prepare himself for the academy. After making up his bed he picked up the book that he was reading the previous night replaced it on his neatly stacked bookshelf that situated itself in his room. "The joy of mornings, the opportunity to correct one's mistakes once again and start anew.", he thought to himself while heading into the shower. "Its been two years since I left the orphanage.", he thought, standing under the flowing water. "After everything I've experienced in that place it's remarkable that I'm still missing it. No friends, just books and chores. No love lost no love found— whatever that means, but I'm glad that Lord Hokage granted me permission to stay on my own.", eyes closed deeply in thought. "I can still remember that day clearly..."

At The Orphanage

"Greetings, Lord Hokage.", the matron of the orphanage said politely while bowing to the leader of The Hidden Leave Village. "Good day, Minashigo-san. I assume that you're aware of why I'm here today I take it, yes?" the Hokage inquired the now named Minashigo, headhoncho of the orphanage, just as politely himself. "Ofcourse, Lord Hokage. I'm well aware of it. I informed him earlier of your visit to him today and as always he was expecting you. He's in his room, Lord Hokage. Excuse me just for a mo-." just as she was about to go the Hokage cut her sort by saying, "Oh, that won't be necessary, Minashigo-san. I will go there myself.", smiling to her. "As you wish, Lord Hokage." she replied and bowing once again. Taking that as his que the Hokage left and walked to the room he knew very well cause of his monthly visits, he was a busy man after all and visiting monthly was all he could manage.

Upon entering the room the Hokage was very much surprise to see young Naruto in a medatative position. Room as tidy as ever, no indication of a young boy inhabiting it if you go by the looks of it. Infront of the youngster laid a scroll describing the inner workings of meditation and its affects on the mind. Still deep in meditation eyes closed Naruto asked, "Old man Hokage, why is it that everytime you come around you always have people following you and I know they are there, but why am I unable to see them?" So slacked jawed by the young blondes question that for a couple of seconds the leader of the village couldn't form a coherent response to the boy. Bringing his right hand to his mouth, inches away it formed a fist to provide a shield to the sound and spittle of his throat-clearing while the other stayed behind his back.

Done getting a grip on himself the Hokage looked at the boy in amazement. "Tell me Naruto how did you discover my personal guards so easily?", questioned the elder man with his rusty voice courtesy of the pipe smoking throughout the years. "Well", started the blonde, "first I didn't know what it meant, but while expanding my knowledge by reading lots and lotsa books about the world we are living in and that learning that everything in it has some amount of energy. I kinda figured that trying to learn how to detect such kind of energy there must be a way to do so, so about a couple of months ago I stumbled upon this", gesturing to the scroll infront of him, he continued, " and it sorta just came to me naturally. Though it's easier when I'm doing it with my eyes closed. Now that I know it works I'm trying to do it while walking around eyes open, but that's something for another time." , he finished enthusiastically whilst opening his eyes to the site of a wide eyed, jaw nearly unhinged Hokage.

Trying to process what he just heard coming from the youngster sitting infront of him, he just couldn't believe what the kid just said to him. "To read something, understand it, to use it and then improve it! Man, this is no ordinary child.", the elderly Hokage thought to himself. "Come to think about— nothing about young Naruto is normal for his age. His room, obsession with books, calligraphy skills, lack of friends...", the gears in the old man's head was now working in overdrive. "Is it because of his intellect that he has no friends, not that he don't want to have friends, but because he's so light years ahead of the pack. I wonder..." the hokage thought with a sigh.

"It's okay, old man. I don't need friends now, they'll just hinder my growth.", Naruto said in a soft timid little voice. The Hokage nearly pissed his pants right on the spot, sputtering mess as he was, mouth opening and closing, but no sound made it out. ", H-how did you know what I was thinking?", a bit terrified at the blonde who seemingly just read his thoughts. Chuckling to the man infront of him, he replied that it wasn't hard to guesstimate the Hokage's thoughts. "I was observing you, old man Hogake. Everyone has a preferred way of representing information in their mind, which will influence the direction of there eyes. I'm still new at this, but its getting better.", he answered the stupified Hokage. The Hokage was so amazed at the feats the youngster were pulling on him that he felt his old knees deserved a little rest for a couple minutes and he moved to the bed sitting next to smiling blue eyed blonde.

"It's true that in an orphanage full of kids one is bound to overlook children who stands out in a crowd. This is one such child and it is my responsibility to keep him safe from the power hungery vultures out there in this cruel world we live in...", so deep in thought he nearly missed the boy asking him something. "You mind repeating that to me, Naruto. Was a bit caught in thought there.", Hiruzen Saratobi ask the young orphan. Laughing at the old me while saying that the old man was really starting to lose his marbles. "I asked if it's okay to get me my own apartment. That's if you don't mind, old geezer?" Naruto asked. Before the hokage could answer the blonde continued, "I promisd that I'll take good care of it and you can let your hidden guards watch me all time. I won't cause any trouble, believe it!", he shouted while giving the old man the victory sign with a big smile on his face. That just did it for the Hokage and he said, "Okay then, my boy. I'll see what I can do for you and I know that you'll take good care of the apartment and yourself.", ruffling the blonde's hair with a grandfatherly smile on his face.

Naruto's Apartment

Done with taking a shower and getting dressed he prepared himself breakfast that consisted of nut butter, banana and chia seed toast. Eating at a leisure pace he thought about what to prepare for lunch at the academy. "On second thought, screw that. Just gonna grab something at the academy's cafeteria. Yeah, that should do it.", he thought to himself. Done eating breakfast, he went to the sink and cleaned his dirty dish, replacing it in his cupboard and went to grab his backpack. Checking it to see if everything he needed was present he closed it, swinging it onto his back.

Locking the door to his apartment and set to go he looked to a nearby rooftop and nodded. "Good morning.", he said. "Wishing you a nice day at the academy Naruto-kun.", the response came seemingly out of nowhere, but there was no mistake that the voice belonged to a female. One of his ever present guardians. "Thanks.", he said and started walking to the academy. "I'm really hyped about all of this. To think that I'll finally embark on a journey— becoming a shinobi. Hell, yeah!", he mentally yelled.

Upon arival at the academy he noticed that there was already a few of his classmates present. "Shino of the Aburame clan, very silent and observant. The Aburame clan is one of the four noble clans residing in the village. The members of said clan are characterised by their use of insects as weapons." Naruto recalled the information from his research on the clans in the village. Looking around at the other kids, none of them noteworthy. Walking to the row adjacent to the windows, he seated himself and took out a notepad. Taking out his pencil and started to sketch something. So caught up in his sketching that he didn't noticed the class filling out.

Upon entering the class, scanning the room, eyes locked on their target— Naruto Uzumaki. Ino, just wavering for a second, taking a deep breath and started walking to the boy that nearly deprived herself from her beauty sleep. "Good mor-", just as she was about to greet him, she was interrupted by her friend, Sakura Haruno. "Hey, Ino wait up. Lets get us self a seat in the middle row, okay?", Sakura asked while slipping her arm around Ino's and ushering her to their desks. Looking up from his sketch Naruto looked to the two wondering what was that all about.

Thoughts cut in half by the arival of man of average build and height, brown hair tied into a ponytail, a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose and dressed in the standard chuunin shinobi attire of The Hidden Leave Village with the sleeves rolled up about a quarter of his arm. "Everyone take a seat. I, Iruka Umino, will be your teacher for the duration of your academic years along with a few others. You may call me Iruka-sensei or just sensei. So..." Iruka drawled on. Naruto tuned him out and continued with his sketch. "Iruka-sensei.", Naruto called, stopping the man in the middle of his explanation of the curriculum and catching everyone's attention in the process. Not looking up from his sketch. "Sorry to interrupt. May I ask you something, sensei?", the blonde asked. "It's fine, Naruto. You may ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability.", Iruka responded.

Finally done with the sketch, he put his pencil in his backpack and neatly removed the page from his notepad. Rising from his desk, by now to other students were openly staring at him, placing his hand on his backpack and the other one holding his notebook while the sketch laid flipped down on the desk. "Iruka-sensei, is there any other way of becoming a shinobi?", the blonde asked catching Iruka off guard with it. "Well... Not that I know of. Graduating from the academy is the only official way. Students with exceptional skills often graduate before others and advance through the ranks quicker than normal. Anything else?", Iruka asked. "No sensei, that would be all. Thanks for clarifying that to me.", he finished. Taking his backpack and walked to another desk closer to entrance of the classroom.

"Is it okay if I sit here?", he asked a to a timid, shy looking girl with dark blue hair. Her complexion a bit pale, eyes a customary white. Sporting a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. "Heiress of the esteemed Hyūga clan— Hinata. Considered to be the strongest clan in Konoha. Because of their kekkei genkai, the Byakugan, the Hyūga can see a person's chakra circularity system.", Naruto recalled from what he read. "Yes, you may.", came the soft-spoken reply from the girl. Nodding to her, he sat down and looking at her. "Naruto Uzumaki by the way.", holding a fist out to her. Not knowing what to do she just stared at the fist with uncertainty written all over her face. Seeing that she didn't know what to do he smiled at her gently, taking her hand with his other hand— folding it into a fist, he gestured with his head for her to bring her fist towards his she finally understood what he wanted her to do. Looking up into his blue eyes, she couldn't help the warm feeling bubbling up into her stomach and making it slowly towards her pale cheeks. Focusing on anything other than the strange sensation spreading through her and quickly returning the gesture. Fist met fist and they smiled to each other.

While this were happening the whole class and even their sensei was now staring at the couple of students. One stare were more intense than all the others. For some reason unknown to her Ino just didn't like the way to two's interaction with one another. She, Hinata, with her shy and timid nature and him, Naruto, with that ever present confidence that just radiates off of him. "Hey, Ino, you okay? Been squeezing my arm a bit hard there.", Sakura asked her and knocking her out of her staring. "Huh, I did? Sorry there was just thinking about something.", Ino said to her friend averting her eyes to their sensei.

Clearing his throat Iruka caught the attention of the class once again. Explaining to them what's to come in their academy days and handing out detailed rosters to them so that they can come prepared every day.

Every time Ino tried to make contact with her blonde, blue eyed classmate something prevented her from doing so. It was like there were some unseen force at work keeping them from communicating with eachother. Thinking that if the universe didn't want them together, who's she to question it. Recounting the various circumstances where she could've dragged the blonde aside with ease that ended up in one disaster or another— she finally through in the towel. Forming a rivalry with her friend Sakura over a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. The darked haired, dark eyed boy who lost his family due to a massacre of sorts.

Graduating year at the academy

Lunch break soon arrived and the kids all filed out to go and enjoy it. Decided on going to the cafeteria, Naruto set-off in its direction. Upon reaching it he noticed that there were children of different classes ranging from first years unto the graduating class. It had a nice vibe to it. Walking to the counter to go grab himself something. Done getting himself some he walked to an empty table, sat there while eating in comfortable silence. Noticing Hinata with a tray in her hands he waved at her to draw her attention. Succeeding in doing so he gestured to her to come and join him. Smiling at him, nodding her head, she moved to his table. While eating, Naruto initiated some small talk, always choosing general topics and keeping it easy going. Deciding that she's actually enjoying herself like all the other times in the presence of her blonde companion. It went so good that Hinata actually started to ask Naruto questions of her own. A testament of how comfortable she were around Naruto. She couldn't remember when last she enjoyed herself this much. Laughing rather spontaneously at something that the blue eyed boy said to her. This was the scene Ino walked in on. Stopping in her tracks so suddenly that it caused Sakura, that walked behind her, to bumped into her and stumbled courtesy of the halt in momentum due to Ino's freezing up. Turning to her friend turned rival Ino said, rivalry forgotten at the moment, "Im sorry, Sakura. Let's go sit somewhere else, okay.", Ino said with a fake smile plastered onto her face. Guessing that it would be pointless to question what's up with Ino Sakura said that she was fine with it.

Making up her mind Ino decided that it's hopeless talking to the blonde haired boy. Watching him with that Hyūga again just discouraged her on a whole other level. Chances blown at the moment she thought to herself that what she experienced that day was just a fiction of her imagination. "I probably just wanted to see that wasn't there then.", Ino were thinking as they were walking out to another area to eat there lunch. Taking a couple of steps forward to leave the main dining quarters she looked over her shoulder to where the white eyed girl and the blonde boy sat. Heart skipping a beat as their gazes met... Split second being converted to nanoseconds. Trying to convey a message in that particular moment, formulating it to tell him that she wanted to talk to him for a minute, she were interupted yet again by her friend with the cherry blossom coloured hair. "You coming, Ino?", the pinkette inquired. Pulled abruptly from her chance with him she answered. "Yes, sorry there again, but don't worry I'm over it, Sakura. You don't have to worry about me again. I've made up my mind. Just wasn't meant to be.", resulting in Sakura's utter confusing and asking herself the question: "What the heck is Ino talking about?"

That day Ino couldn't focus on anything else. She tried helping at their flower shop, but that didn't help much as a distraction and she decided to go home. There was something foreign in her heart that preoccupied it for quite some time now. The uncertainty wrecking havoc inside of her. Leaving her room, she decided that she needed fresh air. Walking to the door that leads to their veranda, opening it and seated herself on one of the three chairs occupying the space. Taking a deep breath to calm her mind. Thinking of letting everything go. With that thought something akin to being hurt settled it self in her heart. She couldn't comprehend it, wasn't she fighting Sakura for another boys affection? Nothing made sense to her anymore. Calming her emotions, blinking the tears of frustration away she thought to herself all of this wasn't worth it. Sighing for one last time, one thought crossed her mind: I'm not giving up. Stomach growling, it reminded her that she needed to eat. Checking to see if she had enough currency to go out and grab her something to chow. Satisfied with everything she left the house.

Naruto's Apartment

It was just about afternoon. They had a short day at the academy due to some incident unknown to the students. Just finished dressing himself after taking a refreshing shower Naruto stood infront of his wardrobe. He had to visit the Hokage in less than an hour. Picking a navy blue plain long sleeve shirt, green camo pants and a pair of navy, bordeline black boots. Around his neck hanged a very fine chain with the Uzumaki emblem. "That should do it...", he mentally said to himself whilst ruffling his hair, making it a spiky mess that suited him perfectly. Giving himself a once over in the mirror before heading out.

Since his second year at the academy the Hokage minimised his guard detail, but Yugao still remained. Sensing her in a tree upfront he waved and mouthed a "hello" to her, not bothering for a response he just kept on walking. At last reaching the Hokage's tower. Looking at the receptionist for approval. Helding up her hand she said to him to wait just two more minutes. Already knowing why he just nodded and took a seat in the reception area. Not one to just there he looked around. Noticing that everything was the same as last time he was here. Looking straight at the disguised ANBU guard and smiling, he asked. "Hey Anbu-san. You mind opening the door for the old man's teammates?", not sure how the academy student did it, but right on que the opened. Exiting were the Hogake's teamates now turned advisors, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

Smiling at the elite guard and turning to greet the elders. He waited for them to leave and went into the office of the old man. "Ahhh, Naruto-kun. Been expecting you, my boy. Take a seat, please.", the Hokage said whilst gesturing to the vacant seat opposite him being separated by his work desk. "Just gimme a sec, okay.", the blonde said while moving to a side door in the office. After a couple of minutes he returned with a steaming pot of the tea and a pair of tea cups situated on a tray. Placing it on an open space on the desk, he started pouring the tea into the cups and handed one to his ruler. "Looked like you needed it, old man.", Naruto said with a smile. Taking a sip Hiruzen was quite surprised by the delicious beverage in his hands. As if the youngster across from him could read his mind he said, "This yummy, thickish beverage is prepared by brewing black tea with a mixture of aromatic spices and herbs, including green cardamom pods, cinnamon sticks, ground cloves, ground ginger, and black peppercorn."

Amazed yet again by the blonde wonder. Sarutobi knew to boy has a vast amount of knowledge, but there was just no end to the surprises this kid could pull on one. They enjoyed their tea in comfortable silence. Done with it the old man reach to a drawer in his desk and removed a scroll of sorts from it, holding it up so that the blonde could see it. "Do you know what this is, Naruto-kun?", the Hokage questioned. Staring at the scroll in the hand of the Hokage intensely. "Yes, I believe it's a formal invitation of sorts. Judging from the golden lint around it. So who's it from and to whom is it addressed to?", Naruto inquired with a bit of a frown on his forehead.

"The addressee you already know I believe and the sender is none other than the head of the Hyūga clan, Hiashi. You can relax, my boy. It's just a formal invitation to his daughter's birthday this upcoming weekend, but to be invited so formal says a lot. You sure on good terms with the clan to be honoured like this.", Hiruzen said with something akin to respect in his voice. For an orphan to win the repect of a clan such as the Hyūga is no small feat. "Hehe, it nothing really, old man. Just happen to be friends with Lord Hiashi's daughter since my first day at the academy. Helped her with her confidence issues here and there, really— it was nothing.", Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "And old man.", the blonde resumed. "Will you go grab a bowl of ramen with me. It's been a while since you joined me at Ramen Ichiraku's." he finished, looking the old man dead in the eye. "Indeed it has been a while and I need to stretch my legs a bit. So, yes. I'll be glad to go grab a bite with you.", the Hokage said with a smile on his face.

On The Way To Ramen Ichiraku

Walking at a rather leisurely pace to there destination. "Hey, Naruto-kun.", the Hokage suddenly asked next to him. Sure that he had the blonde's attention he continued, "Tell me what's your goal for the future. I'm curious to hear what you have to say, my boy." Thinking for a bit of what he wanted to do with his life. Sighing a bit, he answered, "Honestly, old man... There's so much I want to do, but won't be able to due the fickle thing we call time and the life as a Ninja, but give some time. I promise you by then I'll have a more certain answer from, Lord Hokage. A-and I won't ever become like your student— Orochimaru. That's a promise, believe it!" the blonde said shocking the aged ruler of the village. Shocked expression soon turned into a one of relief and happiness. "You sure know how to make an old man happy to hear such a thing coming from so young. I believe you Naruto-kun. You'll be a splendid shinobi one day.", Hiruzen said to blonde boy. Smiling to eachother.

Both the Hokage and Naruto was so caught up in the moment that they almost bumped into a girl, but the girl looked deeped in thought and didn't noticed the blonde and the kage. Looking up the girl were seemingly so distraught that she stumbled and nearly fell. Reacting quickly Naruto caught the stumbling girl before she could hit the ground. He noticed the familiar features of the girl and said without thinking, "Ino...", eyes meeting again that it reminded him of the day so long ago.

Ino just stared at the blonde. Trying to process just what the hell was happening. She tried and tried to talk to the blue eyed boy on so many occasions, but it all ended in one disaster or something else prevented her to do so and now she seemingly just walked into him. Realising that he said her name she pulled herself together. "Sorry Naruto. Wasn't paying attention to where I was going.", she said while trying to see whom he was with. Sworeing that if it was that Hyūga again that she won't back down. This was her opportunity and nobody's gonna take it away from her, but on seeing who it was she was so shocked to see that it was actually the Hogake. "Hogake-sama.", she said with a deep bow. "It's oky, Ino. We are as much at fault here.", the Hokage said.

"Hey, Ino, you wanna go and grab a bite with us. I know this really cool stand named Ramen Ichiraku just around the corner, so what do you say?", the blonde asked her. "Y-you're actually asking me out.", Ino sputtered, continuing— quickly covering up her slip of the tongue with a, "You do know that you're walking with the leader of The Hidden Leave Village?", she was actually really surprised by this. It isn't everything day that you see an academy student walking with the Hokage on their way to ramen stand. Just who the hell is this guy, she thought to herself. "Yep, this is the old man alright. This was actually something we did on a regular basis, but life at the academy kept me busy. Oh come on, Ino, old man, we gonna miss the miso ramen.", the said in a whined, grabbing Ino by the hand making her flush scarlet. The Hogake just laughed and followed the two.

At the stand, Ramen Ichiraku, Ino heard some old man calling out to Naruto. The old man were dressed an the well-known chef attire. Mentioning that the blonde were his favourite customer. A girl came from the back as soon as she heard the blonde's name. Giving his hair a ruffle from over the counter. The Hokage arrived soon afterwards. Greeting the stand owner and the girl that works there. And so Naruto introduced her to the two. "Old man Teuchi this is Ino Yamanaka, she's in my class.", gesturing to the young girl, "and Ino this Teuchi Ichiraku owner of Ramen Ichiraku. The brunette over there is my friend and daughter of old man Teuchi. Ayame— she also works here." pointing in the direction of the girl who was just about done taking the Hokage's order. "Nice to meet you, Ino.", Ayame said with a friendly smile. "Yes, the pleasure is all ours. A friend of Naruto is a friend of ours.", Teuchi ended. Nodding her head and said that the pleasure was all hers, Ino looked to the blonde who were giving his order to Ayame, wondering how he got so close with all these people.

"What will you be having, Ino?", Ino heard Naruto ask her. "I'm actually really hungery. So why don't you order for me too. I'm sure anything you recommend will be just as tasty.", Ino gave her reply. "Oh, then in that case I'll recommend the Miso Ramen with Avocado Tofu. It's not just tasty, but healthy too.", Naruto said. "Then I'll take it, Teuchi-san.", Ino said with the excitement bearly contained. "Coming right up! You guys just stay put for a moment or two.", the owner said whilst disappearing behind a flap on his way to the back. Looking infront of him he asked the Hokage, "Old man, you've any idea what I should get for the birthday present. Been on my mind for a while now. Hard to pick something for a person who has everything. Maybe you should let me wander outside the village and see what I can get from another town, what do you think?", the unsure boy asked. Chuckling lightly the old man just said, "Little things mean a lot as they are often more genuine, Naruto-kun.", and with that there orders arrived.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Naruto kept stealing glances at Ino. Wondering why she was as so quiet, but in reality Ino's mind were wandering. She was really enjoying her, hanging with such an easygoing person such as Naruto could one wonders after a stressful period in life. Knowing that he asked the Hokage about what to get the Hyūga heiress. By now everyone in the village knew that the upcoming weekend will be Hinata's birthday. A very prestigious event only attended by those of nobility, people whose well-known and have influence. For Naruto to be honoured by an invitation said a lot. Done with the there meals, the Hokage was the first to bid them goodnight. Paying for their meals and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Oh, man! That really hit the spot. Thanks again old man Teuchi, Ayame. Have a goodnight.", Naruto greeted them. "I also enjoyed my meal. I will definitely come back bere soon. Goodnight!", Ino said. "You're both more than welcome here. See you guys soon.", Teuchi said. "Bye Naruto and Ino. Have a safe walk home you two.", Ayame said while waving at the two. Walking out the stand the two waved back. Turning to Ino, Naruto said, "Come on. Let me walk you home. Can't let a girl walk this streets alone at night.", blushing a bit, not trusting her voice, she opted to nod instead.

Walking Her Home

"Ino, tell me what you thought about the ramen I recommended you. Was it good, cause that was one of my favourites.", he ask while looking infront of him. Turning to glance at, the glint of something on his chest caught her eye. It was a swirl of some sorts hanging on a chain around his neck. Noticing once again how uniquely he dressed. Wondering where he buys his clothes- "Ino, you've been spacing out more than once tonight, everything alright?", the blonde asked severing her wandering thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, stopping their walk. Turning to the blonde, looking him dead in the blue orbits. "Sorry bout that, Naruto.", she said and carrying on, "you know for the past few years I waited for something so long that I almost gave up on it. Now I'm glad that I didn't cause it would've left empty inside. I would've wondered year in and out what it would feel like... Naruto can we do this again sometime? I really enjoyed spending it with you and all of those other people.", she asked holding his gaze captured with hers.

Somehow I just knew that this was just bound to happen along time ago. She could've asked me years ago, but due to a streak of bad timing and a bit of badluck things just kept you from meeting me head on like this. Was this because of fate or just a cause of circumstance. Can dwell on this some other time, let me first just put her mind at ease. "Ino I would be honoured to. I enjoyed myself just as much. And I wanna ask, since I don't have a lot friends to begin with, you mind being my friend, Ino Yamanaka?", she couldn't believe what she was hearing. So all those times she could've just asked. Feeling the need to bump her head on something right now. "Un-freakin'-believable", she thought to herself happily.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be glad to be called your friend."


End file.
